The Special Ones
by Night of Many Stars
Summary: A story about Coppertail and her series of unfortunate events. T for violence. This is about cats with special abilities that aren't normal for cats in real life.
1. Chapter 1

**I am remaking The Special Ones, so be ready for it to be better than before!**

* * *

I leapt into the air, forcing my way up the sycamore, my claws digging into the bark. _I will beat Heathertuft! I know I will!_ My breath billowed in the cool morning air. _Hmph, perfect day for early-morning training._ My stubbornness turned to adrenaline in my blood. Although the gray and white she-cat had no special abilities, she was damn fast. Saddened, I plopped down next to to Heathertuft at the top of the tree.

"Mouse dung!" I panted. "You're fast!" I licked my bleeding paw, as I had wrenched a claw out in my adrenaline rush.

"Learned from the fastest! Don't worry, I'm not faster than Silverflower… yet!" Heathertuft said cockily, her tail whipping happily. I sent a sidelong glance at her.

"Let's go down a catch some fresh-kill. We're supposed to hunting, remember?" I said to the prideful cat next to me.

"Fine, I feel like a rabbit sounds good to me… Mmm." Heathertuft said, thinking of the rich rabbit meat.

"Not until the queens, Starlingfoot and Blitzstar have eaten." I said, "you don't want to break the code, do you?" She rolled her eyes, and started down the tree. We went head first, just like squirrels or chipmunks. We made it to the roots, safe and sound and, an unheard nor said message passed between us, and we sprinted toward the hunting forest. The hunting forest is a forest that has thriving prey all year-round.

"I call bunnies!" Heathertuft mewed, veering off to the rabbit clearing. This time, I rolled my eyes, heading for Squirrel Tree. I slowed when I was still far from the tree. I wouldn't want to scare off the prey, I can't even beat Heathertuft up a tree, let alone a squirrel. As I got closer to the bushes surrounding the clearing the tree was in, I could hear the squirrels rustling through the fallen leaves. _The queens are gonna be happy today, and so are the kits… can't they have actual meat now?_ Lunarstreak and Lightfoot's kits are already causing trouble, and Lunarstreak swears, Hawkclaw is madly in love with the kits. I kept an eye on the squirrels while I was thinking, and one was left alone on the ground below the tree. _Perfect._ I crept behind it, barely breathing, and I leapt onto its back, cracking its spine under my weight and snapping its neck with my teeth. Picking my prey up, I happily went to the fresh-kill pile that was strategically placed in a hollow beneath a rotting tree so no other hunters could smell it. I saw a pair of rabbits, still warm, resting in the tree. _StarClan Heathertuft! Always better than me. Whatever._ I dropped the squirrel and headed for the Vole Flats. Voles were Starlingfoot's favorite fresh-kill. My copper-colored tail vibrated, and I felt cool metal press against it. _Not again…_ The metal plating cascaded over my body, encasing me in a metal… cage I guess. My jaw was locked closed, and I was stuck there until someone came to help me. _Always when I'm heading toward Vole Flats… EVERY TIME!_ I relaxed under my envelope of metals. _Might as well relax, Heathertuft isn't going to be here soon… hopefully she will be though._ My body relaxed, I felt my eyes drift closed, and I fell asleep, uncomfortable, but tired.

* * *

 ***CLANG CLANG CLANG*** I felt my body tense as I was awoken by a heavy banging. I didn't know where I was, and why it was so dark. _What's happening?!... oh yeah, I'm encased in metal._ I hummed, terrified.

"It's okay, it's me, Heathertuft. Blitzstar and Starlingfoot are here too." I sensed the trio, but my senses were blurred by the metal.

"The plating is thin. We should be able to cut right through it with our claws, like last time. Be careful, there is a living cat inside this." Starlingfoot instructed. I felt s pair of claws run parallel down my side, and my body tried to shrink away from it, in reflex. "It's okay, it's me." Starlingfoot's soft voice calmed me, and I relaxed again. It took a while, but all of the metal was soon off me, leaving me freezing cold. A strong shiver ran down my spine, and I staggered. I felt Heathertuft scoot closer to me and she pushed her long, warm fur into my short fur. I relished the warmth, but she had to pull away quickly, as Blitzstar was looking at her weirdly. We walked quickly back, my legs, spine and shoulders aching. Heathertuft picked up our fresh-kill, which made out to be five rabbits and a squirrel.

"Good thing I decided to walk to the Vole Flats." Heathertuft chirped, trying to lighten the mood. "When I found you… as a metal cat I guess, I ran straight back to camp and came back with Starlingfoot and Blitzst-"

"Coppertail! You need to control your powers!" Blitzstar interrupted the warrior. "Any time we could get attacked, and I don't want my warriors to be worrying about you!" My ears laid back, and I crouched, taking the scolding.

"Blitzstar, that's the thing, I _CAN_ control it. But it's always when I'm walking toward Vole Flats." With a flick of her tail, she whisked some metal in the air, and it danced for a few heartbeats, before it drifted back to the ground.

"Then, you're prohibited from going to Vole Flats." Blitzstar hissed. I stopped in horror.

"B-but Vole Flats makes up 55% of our territory!"

* * *

 **Oh no! Coppertail is exiled from Vole Flats! Comment if you want me to make a list of all the different hunting and training spots, and describe them for you. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the support (except Venomheart) and I'm glad you like the remastered version!**

* * *

We slid down the entrance tunnel, two by two, and I followed Starlingfoot to her den.

"Blockleaves will block your powers for one day. Don't use more than a leaf at a time- it'll take away your powers for more time. One leaf equals one day." My tail grated along the stone ground, plated in metal.

"I don't want my powers taken away, even though-" I broke off as a roar sounded outside.

"Bear! Kits and queens into the nursery!" Blitzstar's loud meow echoed off the tall ceiling of the main cave. I ran out, seeing the huge dark gray bear with its glimmering amber eyes.

"Stop! Stop! It's only Blazestorm!" Stormfall yowled over the screeches. The bear stopped, and some shimmering dust appeared, disappeared, and Blazestorm padded from the cloud.

"You caught me. How would a bear even get into camp?!" The amber-eyed she-cat laughed, eyes shining.

"Blazestorm!" Rainfur stormed from the nursery. "You scared the StarClan out of the queens and the kits!" The older littermate was furious. Stormfall came up behind Blazestorm silently and pounced onto her back, squeezing a squeak from her lungs.

"You mouse-brain! No more bears! No more foxes! No more badgers! No more changing into anything inside the camp! Okay?" The small cat below squirmed underneath the larger and heavier cat above her.

"Fine! I'll stop! Jeez! Holy StarClan!" Blazestorm huffed. Stormfall, having made her point, stepped off the younger cat. Blazestorm had been pranking the camp at least three times per moon, continually bugging the crap out of every cat; as well as further angering Stormfall. Stormfall was Blazestorm's mentor, and she was the loudest, most annoying apprentice in the HISTORY of apprentices; Stormfall told me herself. Shrugging, I padded back into the dark medicine den. I found the blockleaves quickly by scent, and ate one, licking my lips at the sour taste. I hear the light metal clang to the stone ground. Sighing happily, I stepped out of the den and took a piece of fresh-kill. I took it to my nest in the warriors den and proceeded to eat it.

"Coppertail."

"Coppertail."

"Coppertail!" I jumped, shaking my head. I looked up from my mouse to see Starlingfoot.

"Sorry, what?"

"I need you to come with me. I'm going outside of the territory, and Blitzstar wants somecat to be with me for safety." She explained.

"Okay, yeah, sure." I nodded, gulping down the rest of the mouse and following her out of the den.

"Blitzstar, we're leaving! Duskbriar is in charge of the medicine den!" Starlingfoot called to the eating she-cat, and Blitzstar waved her tail in reply. I sneezed as the medicine cat's bushy tail whisked into my mouth as we padded through the tunnel. "Sorry." She hissed over her shoulder as we came into the clearing.

"It's fine, but where are we going? And why are we leaving the territory?" I asked, copper-colored tail whipping back and forth in half-anger.

"I'll tell you when we're further from camp, Blitzstar doesn't want the Clan to know about where I'm going and why I'm leaving… with you."

"With me?!" I yelled, leaping in front of her. "What are you implying?"

"I'm implying that not everyone in MountainClan trusts you." She whispered, now stopped. "The kits are scared of you, the queens keep their kits away from you. Heathertuft is your only friend. Plus, I am using all of my blockleaves to keep you from going into your iron… statue." I felt anger growing deep in my gut. "The Clan is scared of you, they will never trust you until you go on this journey with me." I sighed.

"Fine." I forced out. "I'll go with… but keep in mind, I'm your protection and your hunter." Starlingfoot nodded approvingly. We set out for… wherever we're going at a brisk pace- not too fast but not to slow, we'll get there soon but not be too tired.

* * *

Soon it became moonhigh and we weren't there yet, and my stomach rumbled.

"I'm gonna hunt for us." I said to the tired brown-and-white she-cat. She nodded, and padded off to the side, to find a sleeping spot. I followed my nose until I caught a rabbit's scent. I huffed a sleepy laugh, and followed it to a rabbit sniffing the ground out in the open. "Tonight's your unlucky night, bunny." I hissed as I pounced on the large form, killing it easily. I carried the heavy lump to Starlingfoot, following her scent trail into the woods. I sensed another trail lock onto hers, and I dropped the bunny. _Mouse-brain!_ I started pelting to catch up to her, I had no idea how far she'd gone. I slowed as her scent and the new scent grew stronger.

"Hey! Get off me! My friend is coming!" Starlingfoot yelped. I heard crackling as saplings grew from the ground, trying to protect her small body. The larger animal was for sure a cat. Cursing under my breath, I realized that since I took the blockleaves, I can't use my power. I leapt out of the bushes, bowling over the stranger. My smaller frame was easily knocked away by a huge paw. I lay, winded, as the huge cat blocked the moonlight from my sight.

"Wh-who are you? I'm Coppertail, and this is my medicine cat, Starlingfoot." I rasped. The cat stopped.

"Starlingfoot? Coppertail?" It was surprisingly, a feminine voice. She stepped backwards, off of me. She turned and bowed her head to Starlingfoot. "Forgive me, I am Julie. I was a kittypet but my housefolk got scared of my power. I found a cat, not far from here actually, that pointed me toward someone named Blitzstar and Starlingfoot." She paused, looking around. "Where's Blitzstar?"

"She couldn't come, she's the leader of our Clan, and she has to take care of our Clanmates." Starlingfoot explained. Julie nodded, and I slowly stood from my crouched position.

"Why did you attack us?" I meowed, and she shrugged.

"I thought you were my family." She said nonchalantly.

* * *

 **There wasn't much to change in this chapter... so see you next chapter!**


	3. Allegiances and Territory

**This was needed... Allegiances are here! I'm sorry if you wanted to give me ocs, and if you want me to add them later in the story, go ahead and PM me them.**

 **Leader:**

Blitzstar- ginger she-cat with white paws and sparkly green eyes~ can control fire (claws will be hot and will burn anything they touch when made mad)

 **Deputy:**

Stormfall- dark gray she-cat with black mottling and copper eyes; scar on face~ controls the weather but only to a certain degree- can't form hurricanes or tornadoes out of thin air; can create fog the quickest; storms take a couple days to create

 **Medicine Cat:**

Starlingfoot- light brown and white she-cat with green eyes~ can control plants, ex: trees, grass, even medicinal herbs

 **Warriors:**

Aetherstripe- dark gray tom with a black stripe from nose to tail tip and amber eyes~ can silently slip into shadow, and teleport wherever, as long as it is dark and has shadows.

Duskflame- dusky brown tom with darker brown tabby stripes and a right white forepaw and green eyes~ can manipulate things around him, and can create illusions with a flick of his tail

Jaggedheart- amber tabby tom with blue eyes~ nearly invincible in battle, his claws and teeth become iron hard, inflicting more damage, each time they strike; he becomes faster and stronger too

Skytalon- brown tom with a white belly and muzzle area and frosty blue eyes~ has the surprising ability to drop out of the sky, and fight his enemies, but nobody sees him levitate

Blazestorm- dark gray she-cat with bright amber eyes~ illusion-like powers- ex: can change the air around her to make her look like anything she's seen

Rainfur- light gray tom with green eyes~ can control water

Snowcloud- gray and white she-cat with green eyes~ can control snow/ice

Nightfrost- dark gray tabby tom with white paws and bright amber eyes~ has great strength- swipes can send opponents monster-lengths away

Duskbriar- gray with darker flecks tom with pale yellow-green eyes~ can control thorn bushes, ex: blackberry bushes and stinging nettle bushes

Blizzardclaw- white tom with a pale gray stripe running down his back and amber eyes~ no special abilities

Heathertuft- gray and white tabby she-cat with a gray splotch across her white muzzle and pale green eyes~ no special abilities

Hawkclaw- dark gray tom with a white splash on his head, both front paws, and tail~ can control darkness, darken opponents sight, make it really dark for the opponents but not for allies, can work with Aetherstripe to spy on cats in the dark

Beetleshade- tall black tom with gold eyes~ can control earth, ex: cause earthquakes or make it fling at opponents eyes

Willowjump- white she-cat with grey mottling and copper eyes~ can control wind, fly and take the air from other cats' lungs

Addertooth- black tabby tom with yellow eyes~ can walk silently and his incisors are poisoned

Rowanleap- black tom with amber eyes~ can jump abnormally high and has strong back legs

Fleetwhisker- small black and white tom with yellow eyes~ has a strong sense of smell, can even identify what the scent's owner had for a meal

Owltail- light brown tabby tom with a white tipped tail and yellow eyes~ can control grains, ex: sand, dirt, etc.

Silverflower- small silver she-cat with blue eyes and a slightly shorter tail~ can run faster than any other cats… like legit, FASTER

Firecloud- orange tom with blue eyes and a large frame; tail has a fin like a dolphin's and gills~ can breathe underwater for unlimited time

Coppertail- black she-cat with a copper-colored tail and hazel eyes and white paws and tail tip~ can manipulate metals ex: copper, steel, iron; her tail is the source of her power

 **Queens:**

Snowtail- beautiful brown, black and white she-cat with a distinctive white tail~ tail is always freezing cold; anything it touches it freezes immediately

 _Kits: Expecting_

Lunarstreak- white she-cat with silver tabby markings and paws and violet eyes~ she can soothe cats to sleep, and keep them safe when sleeping, with her sweet voice.

 _Kits: Heronkit (light brown tom with amber eyes and a white back paw~ He has speed and can levitate, but doesn't grasp his special ability until the end of his apprenticeship, sparking rivalry with his sister) and Blossomkit (tortoiseshell she-kit with white patches shaped like petals~ She can see things before they happen (probably a day before they happen))_

Lightfoot- pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes~ her fur reflects sunlight into opponents' eyes; eyes glow in the dark

 _Kits: Brightkit (pale tortoiseshell and white she-kit with green eyes~ her eyes put you into a standstill when you look into them; affects wear off a few minutes after she breaks eye contact) and Lionkit (pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes~ when she gets older, her strength will grow and she will roar like a lion, hence the name)_

* * *

I crouched to keep my balance as the ground shook. _What's happening?!_ A shower of boulders closed off the tunnel as I turned to look. _But the tunnel makes it so easy to get to Moonfalls._ I tried to use my powers to lift and move the rocks, and yowled as the rocks fell on top of me, my consciousness disappearing immediately to StarClan.

* * *

 **Here's where they will live: it's at the base of a mountain, where a cave was created by a river that left clean water at the bottom and is still being fed from above, by fast, but small droplets. The medicine den is the closest to the water, on the left and the leader's cave is closest on the right. From the medicine den to the left it goes, nursery, then elders' den. From the leaders den to the right it goes, warriors' den, then apprentices' den. The warriors' den and the nursery are both large enough to suffice a large car or truck in it, and the nursery has natural moss padding on the floor. All of nests are made with goose feathers, as there are many a goose that live nearby the cave. The leader's den is about as big as a small bedroom, and the medicine den is a bit smaller than the warrior den/nursery, so it can hold many sick/injured cats. The medicine cat(s) nest(s) are in a separate little cave connected to the main den, for a little privacy during the night. The elders' den has a small window/hole in the wall that allows them to sun themselves in their nests in the late evening, just before the sun goes down. The apprentices' den is half as big as the warriors' den, and there is moss growing on the ceiling. Main camp is about as big as the nursery and the warriors' den combined. The fresh-kill pile is in the middle of the cave, and the tunnel to leave the camp is wide enough to support two cats, shoulder to shoulder. The inside of the tunnel is laced with brambles. The outside of the nursery is protected by brambles as well. If you have any suggestions for the camp, please PM me.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yes. This is chapter 3. And the third upload today. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I stepped back a half-step in horror.

"Your _family?!"_ I said, voice soft in realization. She nodded.

"My family cast me out as a kit, when I… I…"

"It's okay, most of the cats in our Clan have interesting powers- check out mine." Starlingfoot reassured Julie, sprouting cute little bluebells from the ground. The newcomer smiled, and turned to me, excited.

"What can you do?" I felt my ears heat as she looked at me. I breathed in and out deeply, dreading what she would think.

"I can control metals, using my tail, hence the name Coppertail. But I took a blockleaf, which blocks your powers for one day, so I can't show you." The big cat frowned, and sighed.

"I guess I have to show you mine now, don't I?" She said, obviously looking scared. Julie took a deep breath, and the sharp gravel that we were standing on floated lightly into the air.

"Woah… StarClan, watch out." I said softly, in awe. "Here comes Julie." The gravel loopdelooped, and made the shape of prey animals and the like. Then, the rocks floated back down to the ground.

"Your powers could be so useful! We would love to have you join our Clan!" Starlingfoot exclaimed, bouncing excitedly. "Let's leave now! Then we could be there by mor-"

"We are _not_ leaving right now." I interrupted angrily. "I am _way_ too tired to make that journey again, _and_ we have a new Clanmate who is probably starving!" Julie nodded enthusiastically.

"I haven't eaten in a few days, since I caught a tiny fish." She said, cleaning her paws in embarrassment. _Kittypet._ I forced out a purr, and nudged the rabbit toward her.

"You two share that, I'll get something to eat for myself." Starlingfoot waved her tail in thanks as she tucked in to eat the rabbit with Julie. I padded out of the small camp, and sighed as I realized that I had to catch more fresh-kill for myself. _Mouse-dung, I have to find some other unsuspecting prey to eat._ I sniffed the air, hoping for some squirrel, but all I caught was vole scent. I followed the scent until I was practically choking on it- there was a pair of voles, sitting in the moonlight. _Strange._ I quickly pounced on the two and carried them by their tails back to my friends. Starlingfoot nodded her approval of the voles as I padded up.

"Looks yummy." She mumbled, mouth full.

"They're mine. Sorry!" I said in a mock-snotty tone. I sat onto my haunches and commenced to eat my _*luxurious*_ dinner. I gulped the pair of voles fairly quickly, as I hadn't eaten anything since the blockleaves. Stomach full, I happily laid down onto my side, curling up and looking at the stars. _Mother, if you're up there, are you proud of me? I really hope you are… I miss you, you know. Why did you have to leave me and Jackie? You know she died a few winters ago, because you left us in the cold. My powers will change- I will control them… and that's a promise._ Still thinking about my dear mother, I fell asleep.

* * *

 _"Piper…"_

 _Why is it so dark?_

 _"Piper…"_

 _Where am I? Where's Starlingfoot and Julie?_

 _I looked around, searching for the owner of the voice._

 _My name isn't Piper anymore._

 _"Piper…"_

 _Shut up! My name is Coppertail! Not Piper anymore!_

 _"I'm here dearie…_ _I'm here for you and Jackie."_

 _Jackie? Jackie is dead. Jackie died in the cold. Jackie died because my mother left. It's all her fault._

 _"That's no way to talk to you mother, now is it?"_

 _No. No, you're dead, you died when you fell into the river by the Twolegplace._

 _"Maybe I survived because of the help of a special someone… Julie, huh dearie?"_

 _Julie?! No wonder she thought I was her family- I look so much like_ _ **you**_ _._

 _"Oh yes, dearie, she recognized you… and she thinks you are me."_

 _No, our eyes are different. You have cold, blue eyes. I have hazel eyes._

 _"She is a naïve little kitty, isn't she dearie? Trusting the wrong cats all her life."_

 _What are you talking about? What do you mean she is naïve? Trusting the wrong cats?! What are you talking about?_

 _"She's in league with the Rogue Kittypets. She's a spy for them, dearie."_

 _I don't believe you._

 _"But you must, dearie, all Julie needs to find out is the location of the camp entrance. After she finds that out, she will run away and tell the Rogue Kittypets."_

 _No. She. Won't. I'll prove you wrong._

 _"And if I'm right?"_

 _I-I'll get her to fall into the Ravine._

 _"Oh really! You don't even have the guts to kill a Rogue Kittypet, especially the one who killed a cat, right before your eyes, eh dearie? And if you can't kill a murderer, then you can't kill a spy."_

 _I WILL PROVE YOU WRONG! I WILL BEAT YOU AND ALL OF THE ROGUE KITTYPETS! I WILL NEVER STOP TRYING TO BEAT YOU OUT OF MY HEAD!_ _ **NEVER!**_

 _"Okay then, dearie, the night after tomorrow's, I will visit you in a dream once again, and if either Julie or a Rogue Kittypet is dead, I will leave your head, forever. Do we have a deal, dearie?"_

 _Fine._

 _"One more thing, if you don't kill Julie or a Rogue Kittypet, I will stalk your life for the rest of your days!"_

 _How?! You'll die before I will._

 _"Because I'm already dead."_

* * *

 **This chapter was relatively the same as well, but I will continue to add more detail to each chapter, but still leaving the ideas the same, but adding more detail and content. See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! Fourth upload! I'm gonna end up uploading nothing tomorrow!**

* * *

I scrambled to my paws immediately after I was jolted awake. My skin felt hot, and my throat was dry. I saw Starlingfoot pad up to me quickly.

"Are you okay? What happened? Did you dream?" She asked.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm just thirsty. I had a weird dream… about my mother. And Julie. And the Rogue Kittypets." I explained, licking some moisture from some leaves. The coolness spread upon touch.

"Julie and the Rogue Kittypets? Why are those two conne-"

"Julie! Get over here." My voice was low, as I had remembered my dream fully. I saw the cat more clearly now, she had pinkish-cream fur with some bright ginger splotches, and her eyes were deep emerald.

"What's up?" Before she could even finish her sentence, iron tendrils had looped themselves around her body and her legs. She started panicking. "What are you doing? You're gonna kill me!"

"What do you know about the Rogue Kittypets?" I demanded, gesturing for Starlingfoot to stay back. I got impatient as she didn't answer. "What do you know about them?!" Her eyes were shining with guilt and fear. "Are you a spy for them?!"

"Yes!" She sputtered as her mask of indifference shattered. "Yes, I'm a spy for R.K. and I knew your mother! I-I saved her when she fell into the river by the Twolegplace. You look just li-"

"Save it!" I spat. "What do you need to know about us and why."

"Dare told me to put on an innocent act to find out the location of your camp's entrance. He said that if I didn't, he'd put me in the Wolf House. I didn't want to die, so I complied." Starlingfoot listened intently, interested, while I stared Julie down angrily. "He told me to find a pair of cats, Blitzstar and Starlingfoot. He told me to find them, and kill them when no one was paying attention or whenever I could but maintain my cover. He gave me a leaf that had Starlingfoot's scent on it, and I found your scent trail yesterday at about sunhigh." She stopped to take a breath, and Starlingfoot butted in.

"That's how long you were following us?! And so you lied about thinking we were your family!" Julie grunted as the iron tendrils got tighter.

"What would you have gotten if you had killed Starlingfoot and Blitzstar?"

"I-ugh-I would've been able to leave, and be a free ca-"

"There are no "free cats" while the Rogue Kittypets are still out there." I said, sharing a short glance with Starlingfoot. _She knows that I was once a Kittypet. I know how bad it is to get involved with the Kittypets._ "You are coming back to camp with us. And you are never leaving, not until you prove yourself."

"Are you insane? She could get loose and tell the Kittypets our location!" Starlingfoot hissed. "She could ruin our lives- the entire Clans' lives!" She paused. "And don't use your powers like that, as a cage."

"It works! It's metal… and why are you so concerned about my powers? I just got them back, and you can't tell me what I can or can't do with my powers." I rolled my eyes at the older cat, and turned back to Julie. I looked around the clearing. "She's gone."

"Fox-dung, Coppertail! You let her get away!" Starlingfoot said, exasperated.

"I wouldn't have lost her if you hadn't complained about the way I use my powers."

"That's not my fault! Y-"

"It's one hundred percent your fault! If you hadn't distracted me, the iron wouldn't have loosened! I know how my powers work- and you know yours. End of discussion. We need to get back to camp to tell them about Julie and the Rogue Kittypets." I meowed, sweeping the clearing flat with my tail.

"Fine." Starlingfoot sighed.

"Actually, I need to make a stop before going home… you can go on ahead, if you like." I told the she-cat. She nodded and shrugged, padding away. I waited for her to be out of the other side of bush, before spinning sharply and pelting the opposite direction- away from camp.

* * *

I heard sneers and lowered mews coming from all around me as the Rogue Kittypets murmured around me, surprised that I was there.

"Oi! Pipe'! How ya been? Feedin' other cats gettin' too tirin'?" A cat called, his matted, muddy fur missing chunks and his teeth were orange. I ignored him, and continued to Dare's den. I walked toward his guards, and I had low patience, so I just put them in iron cages, leaving them confused.

"Dare!" I burst in, the metal den creaking in reaction to my powerful tail.

"Piper! How you been? I'm glad you deci-"

"Do you know a cat named Julie?" I interrupted. "A big pinkish cream she-cat with ginger splotches, and green eyes?" I persisted.

"Oh, you mean Lilyflame." He sneered. I tilt my head.

"Lilyflame? She's a Clan cat?" I say quietly.

"Yes! She was in a Clan called… called… oh yeah, LakeClan. They kicked her out because she was " _different_."" Dare hissed the last word.

"That lying piece of _fox-dung!"_ I yowled in fury. I turn to the tom sitting in front of me. "Deliver this message for me please. "Lilyflame, you deserve to die a slow and painful death. Meet me at the Sycamore in my territory. We will battle there and whoever wins… wins." Thank you, Dare. I'll leave." I growled the final two words. As I left, I released the pair of guards from their prison, and started to sprint back home. I was filled with adrenaline-turned anger, so I made it to camp by moonhigh. I hissed a greeting to Nightfrost, who was guarding the entrance, just out of sight. I slipped into the warriors den and picked my way to my nest. My eyes drooped closed as I was walking, and I plopped into my nest, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

 _"Coppertail…"_

 _Oh StarClan not again._

 _"Coppertail…"_

 _Can I please just sleep?!_

 _"No, I must tell you something, dearie."_

 _What do you want to tell me, make it quick, I actually want to sleep tonight._

 _"Julie made it back to the Rogue Kittypets. And she received your message."_

 _Perfect… oh and did you know that she was a Clan cat before?!_

 _"No… actually dearie, I didn't know."_

 _Sure. I'm not just going to believe you, if that's what you're expecting._

 _"I not expecting you to believe me, dearie, I'm expecting you to listen to me."_

 _Umm, same thing._

 _"You always were so stubborn, no wonder you survived."_

 _Good night! Leave me alone!_

 _"Good night, dearie!"_

* * *

 **Please read through it for real, because I have changed some little things that may or may not affect how you think of Coppertail.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Oooooooooh I'm gonna talk about reviewssssss**

 **-A Sky Of Blazing Stars~ Oooohooo! I'm not gonna release that information about Coppertail's mom yet!-**

 **-Rubybird2329~ Yes. Venomheart is now ignored by me and nothing he will say will make me upset or gain my attention.-**

* * *

"Coppertail! Coppertail, wake up!" Starlingfoot turned to Aetherstripe. "She was just asleep when you came to wake her?" The tom nodded.

"Yes, I came to wake her for the dawn patrol, but she wouldn't wake up." The senior warrior's tone was clouded with worry. Starlingfoot set her jaw, and Aetherstripe anxiously pawed at Coppertail's shoulder.

"We have to get her into my den, call Willowjump and Nightfrost in here. Get someone to tell Blitzstar about this." The medicine cat instructed. She was worried, cats don't just _not wake up._ Aetherstripe nodded, turned and walked out of the den. Starlingfoot turned and laid her tail on Coppertail's ear, checking the temperature. She recoiled when she felt the ear to be freezing cold. Sticking her head out of the den, she hailed Firecloud. His fin-clad tail slapped the floor in impatience.

"Get Heathertuft." She ordered.

"I think she went on a hunting patrol." The tom said, turning away.

"Find her or we might lose Coppertail!" Starlingfoot hissed, losing patience. The tom turned back, giving Starlingfoot an annoyed look. "Go!" The tom rolled his eyes, but ran out the entrance tunnel. She turned back to Coppertail. "Please wake up, the Clan needs you. Please wake up."

* * *

 _Why aren't I waking up?!_

 _"It's okay, dearie. You can stay with me forever now!"_

 _I don't want to! I have friends!_

 _"A friend."_

 _Shut up!_

 _"Your medicine cat is calling for your friend, dearie. She's going to move you to her den."_

 _How do you know? Why should I trust you?_

 _"You are stuck here until you listen to me, dearie! So you will stay asleep until you die of starvation or thirst!"_

 _No! You are a horrible cat! I am going to wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!_

 _"You won't wake up, dearie, not until I say you can."_

 _No, no, no! I need to tell Starlingfoot and Blitzstar about my coming fight with Lilyflame!_

 _"You aren't going to fight that cat when you wake up… I'm charming your body right now."_

 _Charming my body? What does that mean?!_

 _"It means that I'm cursing your body! Rats, you're stupid, dearie. But don't worry, your body will change slowly."_

 _Change?!_

 _"Yes. You will slowly turn into iron, dearie. Slowly."_

 _No!_

 _"Yes. Starting with your paws, then your legs, then your tail, and your body and end with your head. Good luck stopping that… dearie."_

* * *

"What's wrong with her paws?" Blitzstar asked her medicine cat. Starlingfoot looked at her leader, confused.

"What?" She said, looking at Coppertail's paws. Starlingfoot touched her paw tentatively. It clinked to the touch. "Sh-she's turning to metal."

"I knew something like this would happen!" Blitzstar exclaimed, stomping, sparks flying from her claws. She stopped, and turned to Starlingfoot. "Can you slow the process?" The medicine cat shook her head.

"No. I don't know."

"Do you know how long it'll take before it'll get to her face or heart?"

"No." The two she-cats sighed. "Let's just hope she'll wake up before she becomes an iron statue."

"Let's hope." At that word, Coppertail groaned, and tried to stand.

* * *

I tried to stand, and I heard clanging. _It's already happening! It's already happening!_ I slid back down into a sitting position, and Starlingfoot fussed over me.

"What's happening? Why are you turning to iron?" She asked. I shot a look at Blitzstar.

"I'm fine. My body's just recuperating after that insane run coming back. It's normal." I lied. _I will regret lying later on..._

"Are you sure?" Starlingfoot worried.

"Yes, now let me go back to sleep, and the iron will go away." I hissed. _I hate lying to my friends… they wouldn't understand anyway._ I laid back down and tried to go to sleep. _I have to sleep. I have to sleep._ I sighed after a few minutes. _This is taking too long… what did you do to me, Mom?_ I pushed myself to my paws, and padded carefully from the warriors den. I slipped past the other dens, and waved my tail in greeting to the tunnel guard, Owltail.

"I need to get to the Sycamore." I hissed to myself when I stepped out of the tunnel. "No one has to know that I'm going to kill a cat today." I sprinted to the Sycamore as fast as I could, sliding in the dewy grass. I slowed to a stop at the Sycamore's clearing.

"Late. You're late." I heard a hiss behind me. "You made this meeting so I could kill you. And you're late!" I stand higher in defiance.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm late. I had to sneak out… and I have a problem." I sigh. "I'm turning to iron because my mother cursed me… somehow."

"Well, it's gonna be a little harder for you then, _dearie_." Lilyflame spat that last word, and I clenched my jaw as she said my mother's favorite word. The bigger cat lunged at me, but I leapt to the side, my smaller body easier to control. Her muscled tail whipped my feet from under me, and I started floating into the air. _Nice try._ Iron tendrils spiked from the ground and whipped around Lilyflame, and wrapped around me, pulling me back down to the ground. The Kittypet spy thrashed around, trying to get untangled, but I sent more wrapping around her neck and body. She sputtered as the tendrils tightened. "Wa-ait! I-I'm so-orry."

"Too late, Kittypet." I growled, and with a heart wrenching crunch, the she-cat was dead.

"Coppertail? What have you done?" I spun as I heard a voice behind me. A cat padded from the shadows.

"Aetherstripe?"

* * *

 **Again, slightly different. I love that you guys in the comments are frustrated at Venomheart too. See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Review clarification tiiiiime!**

 **-ASoBS~ Yes.-**

 **-Rubybird2329~ Sorry, but no. Aetherstripe is a senior warrior and he is Coppertail's father figure, but not lover.-**

 **-Woodclaw(Guest)~ WOW JESUS! I'm glad you-you decided to do that... Super helpful...-**

* * *

I looked at the tom in shock. The iron tendrils dropped the corpse.

"What did you see?" I demanded.

"All I saw was you kill that cat… don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Aetherstripe assured me. The tendrils unconsciously pulled the corpse beneath the surface of the ground, hiding her from sight.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to leave." I meowed, and Aetherstripe tilted his head.

"Why?"

"J-just, don't say anything about this… tell Heathertuft that I left." At that, I turned and pelted away. I felt tears fly from my eyes. I pushed harder, running faster and faster, my paws slipping in the still-dewy grass. I slipped and fell heavily onto my jaw, but I stood and kept sprinting. _I need to get to the river, that's my goal right now…_ I winced and slowed as my knees started cramping up. _What the..?_ I looked at my legs, stopping when I saw that they are turning to iron even quicker.

"Fox-dung!" I cursed aloud. My tail tip clinked as it hit my paws. "Not my tail too!" I whined to myself. I shook sleep from my head, stood and ran. I made a conscious effort to use my powers to make my knees bend and extend. _All I need to have is my head… all I need is my head… all I need is my head…_ I started chanting in

* * *

my head. I saw the river, and I slowed, almost slipping into the cool water to soothe my aching muscles. "No, I'll rust." I told myself. I padded - clinked - up to the bridge and crossed it with no problems. I trekked through the Twolegplace, seeing cats and dens that sparked memories. _There's the she-cat I helped free her kits from the drainage pipe. There's the tom I helped save his mate from a dog. There's the den I slept in when I was in the Rogue Kittypets._

"Hello, Piper." A voice called behind me. I spun, sliding a little. The tom purred. I stood stiff.

"Dare." I growled.

"Back so soon?" He asked, pacing around me. "Lookin' good! Is that new _iron_ fur?" I laid back my ears.

"Don't tease me. I can't make it stop."

"Well… good thing I know someone who can!" My ears perked at that. I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Where is he?" I asked desperately.

"Mnh, mnh, mnh. Desperate are we? Who is this new cat I'm looking at?" Dare snerked. I rolled my eyes.

"My name isn't Piper anymore. It's Coppertail now, anyway." I meowed. Dare rolled his eyes back at me.

"Piper? Coppertail? Same difference. You're the same cat altogether." As he said that last word, I felt my legs and tail cramp up so hard that I collapsed, grunting as my head struck the solid ground. "Pipe? What's happening? Talk to me, cat!" The worry in his voice encouraged me to push out a few words.

"Savan- curse - turning - iron -" I broke off as I bursted into a coughing fit.

"Snow! Get Oracle in here now!" Dare ordered to a white she-cat, and she bounded away. I felt really cold before I slipped unconscious, my body confused.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

* * *

"Piper! I'm really glad you caught Oracle before he could run away. We need him to control your powers." Dare said.

"No problem, Dare. Oh, I accidentally killed a housecat that was in the way of me getting to Oracle." I meowed, my tail lashing in the memory.

"That's fine, we need as little housecats as possible, and as many Kittypets as possible. I'm glad you're by my side, Pipe." He said, purring.

"Me too."

* * *

 ***New memory***

* * *

Dare and I fought in unison against the housecats that were rebelling against our perfect society. We have known each other since we were kits-he's like a brother to me.

"On your left!"

"Behind you!"

"Look up!"

"Move!" We shouted at each other, as per usual when we fight. We were naturals together- the perfect team. As I was about to swipe at a black she-cat, my body froze, and my sight was obscured by something silver. I couldn't move my jaw, let alone speak. I mumbled in fear, and I felt a cool claw rake painfully down my side. I pushed out of the metal and freed myself, lashing out at the surprised cat next to me. I stood for a second, shaken, before leaping to Dare's aid, collapsing a tom that was sneaking up on my friend. We fought for a good few minutes, before the rebels fled. I had created a wonderful reputation in the Rogue Kittypets. They all knew that I was mates with Dare. They all knew that I could kill them without batting an eye. They all knew there was a possibility that they could die when they were near me.

* * *

 ***New memory***

* * *

"You need to leave, Piper." Dare said sadly.

"Why?" I was pacing across the floor in his den.

"I-I can't have someone in my life that I love. I can't have any weaknesses." He sighed. I stopped in horror.

"What?! But I love you and you love me! You can't just-just kick me out!" I stammered, searching for reasons for him to let me stay. Dare shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Pipe. But you know I've made many sacrifices for the good of the Kittypets. You must understand that." He paused. "I-I love you." At that, he waved his tail and Snow, his third-in-command, appeared from the shadows, and prepared to chase me out of his den. I glared at the she-cat.

"I don't want to hurt you." I said.

"But I want to hurt you." She growled, sneering. I knew she would enjoy hurting me. I sighed, and turned and ran.

 _"I love you, Dare! Always remember that!"_ I wailed over my shoulder.

* * *

 ***Back to real life***

* * *

I blinked my eyes open, and a silver cat was leaning over me.

"Get away from me." I grumbled, forcing myself onto my haunches. I looked over this cat. "How's it going, Oracle?" I smirked. I looked at my paws, unhappy to see them still as metal.

"Hello, Piper. Glad to see me after four moon cycles? Looks like the path I foresaw came true." The tom's eyes glittered evilly.

"I don't care what you say, just make it stop!" I hissed, and iron tendrils flew from the ground, zipping around him like bugs.

"I will, be patient. This'll take time." Oracle meowed, settling before me, his golden eyes burrowing deep into my soul. "I hope you don't mind, but we are going to have our gazes locked for a while."

"That's fine, just make me stop turning to a statue." I hissed, not looking away. I heard clanging as the tendrils dropped from the air. "Wh-what's happening?"

"I'm slowing the process of the iron's path to your brain."

* * *

Aetherstripe looked at his friend from the darkness. Her pupils widened as she stared deeply into the silver cat's eyes. He shifted on his haunches, uneasy. Resisting the urge to run and help Coppertail, he watched as she slowly laid down, not breaking eye contact for a second. _What's happening to her? Is the silver cat taking away her powers?_ Aetherstripe worried to himself. He spasmed in surprise as Coppertail let out a bloodcurdling yowl. Unable to stop himself, he leapt out of the shadows, launching himself at the closest cat, a golden and white tom.

"Dare!" The silver cat screeched in surprise. Aetherstripe felt himself getting bowled over by another cat. He didn't notice this cat until now...

* * *

 **DarexCopper? OraclexCopper? AetherxCopper? Comment your favorite ship!**


	8. Chapter 7

**RC!**

 **-Woodclaw~ damn that was fast! I will consider putting Grace/Swanfeather into this story... I like her!-**

* * *

"Dare!" A voice echoed loudly through my head, and I kind of woke up, or whatever you would call coming out of a hypnotic state. I forced my eyes open, and saw a familiar gray tom, with the black stripe. Dare swiped at the tom, his golden fur rippling with muscle, mirroring the gray cat's slimmer figure.

"Aetherstripe? Why are you here? Get off Dare." I mumbled sleepily. Both toms froze, and turned their heads to her, Aetherstripe on top of Dare.

"You _know_ him?" They asked in unison. I stood, my tail screeching across the dusty ground.

"Dare, this is Aetherstripe, Aetherstripe, this is Dare. Dare, Aetherstripe is a senior warrior from MountainClan. Aetherstripe, Dare is the leader of the Rogue Kittypets."

"So what you're telling me is, Dare was your mate before you came to MountainClan, and he just so happens to be, 1, the leader of the Rogue Kittypets and 2, the cat that sent you away. By the way, _Dare_ , I brought in your former mate, nurtured her back to health, and was her mentor until she became a warrior." Aetherstripe said mockingly to Dare. The golden tom rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I've known her way longer than you have, and we grew up together." Dare gestured to me. I sat, thinking.

"I've seen a recurring theme happening here… Aetherstripe, why have you been everywhere I've been? First when I killed Lilyflame, and now when Oracle was slowing the iron's path to my brain… a-are you following me?" I asked, half-angry, half-worried. The gray tom sighed, tail swishing nervously.

"It was Heathertuft's idea, and it was approved by Blitzstar." He paused, taking a breath. "She wanted to make sure you wouldn't get trapped again and to keep an eye on you. She was worried about-" I raised my tail to stop him.

"So this was all about _supervision?!"_ I raised my voice in anger. Aetherstripe backed up a half-step.

"I-I'm sorry! I just wanted to help you as well! And I couldn't disobey Blitzstar's direct orders!" He said softly. I rolled my eyes.

"I might be sounding so mean right now… but I can take care of myself. And I don't need you to watch me, Aetherstripe. In fact, before you barged in, and after Oracle finished, I was going to tell Dare something important."

"And what is that?" Dare said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I'm staying with the Rogue Kittypets, and with that, I want to form an alliance with MountainClan." The three toms stared at me in awe.

"Seriously? Do you seriously _think_ that we could form an alliance with the _only_ _group_ that we have been fighting with for the past nine generations?!" Aetherstripe exclaimed, his voice going high-pitched in fury. Dare nodded.

"For once, I agree with the Clan cat. We can't form an alliance with them. It just won't work." Dare said softly, confusion swirling in his eyes, tail whipping.

"We have to. Dare, I know there are many cats that have sicknesses, and Starlingfoot, our medicine cat, could help with them. The Mountain is definitely big enough for all of the Kittypets, and we could have an entire other section only for your cats. Aetherstripe, you have to listen to me… this could be good for everyone to be friends with their former enemies." I meowed desperately. Oracle shook his head.

"I foresaw this coming… I do not recommend going through with this… this plan of yours." Oracle explained, golden eyes filled to the brim with fear and worry. I stared at him.

"Do you just not want me to combine our groups? I don't believe you." I hissed. The silver tom sighed.

"If you _do_ go through with this, you might cause great chaos. I say again, I do not recommend this." Oracle said softly.

"Well I will try! I have to toms that I love in separate groups! I don't know that to do!" Coppertail me owed loudly in his face. He sighed again and flicked his tail a little.

"I'm sorry in advance, Piper." He said those words as he rushed toward me, his tail hitting my head more solidly than it should've. I collapsed, eyes closing, diving into a given vision.

* * *

 _"ORACLE YOU'RE A PIECE OF FOX DUNG!"_ I yowled, surprising the three toms surrounding me. Oracle had visible wounds on his shoulders and belly, still bleeding. Snow was watching him intently, her white paws, and around her muzzle stained red. I pushed myself to my feet, glaring at the silver tom. Then, tears filled my eyes. "H-how could you do that to me?" I whimpered. Dare stepped forward and nuzzled me, his longer fur burrowing into my shorter. "I-I saw too much… so… bloody…" I sobbed into Dare's fur, my chest convulsing.

"Shh, Coppertail. Shh…" Dare whispered into my ear. "We have to know what you saw." I pulled away from him in confusion.

"I'm having a _mental_ _breakdown_ , and you want to know what I saw?!" I wailed. "J-just leave me alone for a while!" I spun and ran, sliding on the smooth ground, crying as I ran. I sprinted as fast as I could, creating great clanging noises, most likely disturbing the Twolegs. _How could he?!_ I pelted straight into the forest, not knowing if it was MountainClan territory or not. I ran full-pelt into a tree, hearing a splintering crack as some part of my body broke, and I collapsed, sobs racking my body.

"Coppertail? Is that you?" A voice whispered from the darkness.

"Leave me alone, Aetherstripe!" I wailed. A familiar white splashed face appeared from the darkness. "Hawkclaw? How did you find me?"

"Well, you did just run into…" His voice wavered, then quieted and his eyes widened. "Oh StarClan, help her." I looked at the tom in confusion.

"What? What's wrong? Tell me!" I demanded. He shook his head in sorrow.

"I-I'm sorry, Coppertail. But your entire foreleg is… gone." He said the last word almost indecipherable.

"Gone? It's… gone?! What do you mean, it's gone?!"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: COPPERTAIL DOES NOT LOVE AETHERSTRIPE ROMANTICALLY, ONLY LIKE FAMILY. SHE LOVES DARE ROMANTICALLY.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Rc!**

 **-Rubybird2329~ maaaayyyyybeeeee...-**

* * *

I whimpered in pain as Starlingfoot looked over me, Aetherstripe hovering over us (not literally), worrying over me.

"We could take her to Moonfalls." Blitzstar suggested to her medicine cat, but the she-cat sighed.

"It might not work… but we could try." We were in the medicine den, and I could hear Heathertuft pacing outside, her scent wafting into the den. "Heathertuft! We're moving Coppertail!" The tabby she-cat barged in immediately, pushing up my shoulder so I could stand. "Aetherstripe, get her leg." He nodded and picked up the slim leg in his jaws. I laughed a little, but no one noticed or joined in.

"Let's go." The gray tom mumbled. It took a good while to get around the Mountain to Moonfalls, with my foreleg missing. Once we got to the glimmering waterfall, Starlingfoot took charge.

"Aetherstripe, you and Heathertuft need to go into the pool surrounding Moonfalls with Coppertail. You need to hold her leg against her shoulder, and Heathertuft, you need to help Coppertail stay upright so the leg can reattach properly." The two cats nodded, and I splashed down into the pool with Heathertuft keeping me from submerging into the water. The water glowed bright pale turquoise at my touch, swirling beautifully up the waterfall, but the glow didn't touch my friend once. As Aetherstripe waded in after us, the water glowed brighter than before, but still never touched the other she-cat in the water.

"Is it supposed to glow?" Blitzstar asked Starlingfoot.

"Yes, now be quiet so it can do its work." The medicine cat snapped, then nodded to Aetherstripe. The gray tom nodded, and placed my leg against my shoulder. I squeezed my eyes shut, scared it would hurt. Nothing happened. I cracked open one eye, looking down.

 _"What?!"_ I screeched, my voice echoing around us. "Nothing happened!" I looked to Starlingfoot. She was confused as I was.

"It was supposed to work… it always worked…" She said in a small voice. Aetherstipe stood straight, and my leg was still in his mouth. He pushed back out of the pool, tail lashing angrily, spraying water all over Starlingfoot. He tossed the leg to the side and turned to me.

"Use your powers." Those three words was the most amazing idea I had ever heard. I purred, and the leg on the shore shifted, then flew into the air, reconnecting to me by splashing into the water, spraying Heathertuft, and the droplets clinked against my back.

"Why didn't you think of that before?" I asked my old friend, laughter in my voice.

"I don't know… it just popped into my head!" He said excitedly. I happily splashed out of the water and pushed my cold fur into his dryer, warmer pelt. "I'm glad you're okay." I looked up at him.

"Mouse dung, I'm still shorter than you." I purred. "Let's go back… I'm tired." I yawned. We padded back silently, my legs moving more smoothly than it had before, when they were real. I turned to Aetherstripe. "Am I gonna have to use my powers constantly so I can walk?" I asked him. He nodded sadly.

"Yes, most likely."

We had made it to camp shorty, obviously quicker than before. And I laid into my nest comfortably for the first time in at least a day. I concentrated on my power, for I was tired, and my legs curled up next to me, the metal clinking against each other. _It's so strange, not feeling anything… except with my head I guess… I'm lucky the metal stopped behind my ears._ I closed my eyes, and let sleep sweep me away from reality.

* * *

 _I saw the familiar darkness that enveloped me. I dreaded what was to come. I didn't want to talk to my mother, not now._

 _"Hey, honeybun."_

 _No. This is a bad time, go away._

 _"Yes. And no, I won't."_

 _Ugh! Why are you so annoying?!_

 _"Because I'm your mother!"_

 _Why don't you leave me alone! I beat your 'charm' and now I'm 99% iron!_

 _"Maybe that's for the best? You're basically invincible now!"_

 _I don't want to be invincible! What about if I want to have kits?! You have ruined my life!_

 _"No! I made your life 1000 times better! Now you can fight without worrying that you will die! You won't feel pain unless you get hit in the face! You are a piece of living, solid metal!"_

 _I DON'T WANT TO BE METAL! I HAVE BEEN FIGHTING THIS SINCE THE FIRST DAY THAT I WAS ABLE TO USE MY POWERS NORMALLY! I JUST WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!_

…

Silence.

...

 _Hello? Mom?_

...

Silence.

….

 _Are you gone?_

...

Silence.

…

 _Finally… peace…_

* * *

 **Yes this is short. I'm sorry. Longer one hopefully next chapter.**


	10. Updated Allegiances

**Here is the updated allegiances!**

* * *

 **Leader:**

Blitzstar- ginger she-cat with white paws and sparkly green eyes~ can control fire (claws will be hot and will burn anything they touch when made mad)

 **Deputy:**

Stormfall- dark gray she-cat with black mottling and copper eyes; scar on face~ controls the weather but only to a certain degree- can't form hurricanes or tornadoes out of thin air; can create fog the quickest; storms take a couple days to create

 **Medicine Cat:**

Starlingfoot- light brown and white she-cat with green eyes~ can control plants, ex: trees, grass, even medicinal herbs

 _App: Brightpaw_

 **Warriors:**

Aetherstripe- dark gray tom with a black stripe from nose to tail tip and amber eyes~ can silently slip into shadow, and teleport wherever, as long as it is dark and has shadows.

Duskflame- dusky brown tom with darker brown tabby stripes and a right white forepaw and green eyes~ can manipulate things around him, and can create illusions with a flick of his tail

Jaggedheart- amber tabby tom with blue eyes~ nearly invincible in battle, his claws and teeth become iron hard, inflicting more damage, each time they strike; he becomes faster and stronger too

Skytalon- brown tom with a white belly and muzzle area and frosty blue eyes~ has the surprising ability to drop out of the sky, and fight his enemies, but nobody sees him levitate

Blazestorm- dark gray she-cat with bright amber eyes~ can change the air around her to make her look like anything she's seen

Rainfur- light gray tom with green eyes~ can control water

Snowcloud- gray and white she-cat with green eyes~ can control snow/ice

Nightfrost- dark gray tabby tom with white paws and bright amber eyes~ has great strength- swipes can send opponents monster-lengths away

Duskbriar- gray with darker flecks tom with pale yellow-green eyes~ can control thorn bushes, ex: blackberry bushes and stinging nettle bushes

Blizzardclaw- white tom with a pale gray stripe running down his back and amber eyes~ no special abilities

Heathertuft- gray and white tabby she-cat with a gray splotch across her white muzzle and pale green eyes~ no special abilities

Hawkclaw- dark gray tom with a white splash on his head, both front paws, and tail~ can control darkness, darken opponents sight, make it really dark for the opponents but not for allies, can work with Aetherstripe to spy on cats in the dark

Beetleshade- tall black tom with gold eyes~ can control earth, ex: cause earthquakes or make it fling at opponents eyes

Willowjump- white she-cat with grey mottling and copper eyes~ can control wind, fly and take the air from other cats' lungs

Addertooth- black tabby tom with yellow eyes~ can walk silently and his incisors are poisoned

Rowanleap- black tom with amber eyes~ can jump abnormally high and has strong back legs

Fleetwhisker- small black and white tom with yellow eyes~ has a strong sense of smell, can even identify what the scent's owner had for a meal

Owltail- light brown tabby tom with a white tipped tail and yellow eyes~ can control grains, ex: sand, dirt, etc.

Silverflower- small silver she-cat with blue eyes and a slightly shorter tail~ can run faster than any other cats… like legit, _FASTER_

Firecloud- orange tom with blue eyes and a large frame; tail has a fin like a dolphin's and gills~ can breathe underwater for unlimited time

 _App: Lionpaw_

Coppertail- iron-bodied she-cat with a fluffy black head and hazel eyes (iron body result of powerful power surge inside her body)~ can manipulate metals ex: copper, steel, iron; her tail is the source of her power

 **Apprentices:**

Brightpaw- pale tortoiseshell and white she-kit with green eyes~ her eyes put you into a standstill when you look into them; affects wear off a few minutes after she breaks eye contact

Lionpaw- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes~ when she gets older, her strength will grow and she will roar like a lion, hence the name

 **Queens:**

Snowtail- beautiful brown, black and white she-cat with a distinctive white tail~ tail is always freezing cold; anything it touches it freezes immediately mate is Hawkclaw

 _Kits: Eveningkit (pretty dark brown she-kit with blue eyes~ she has a huge voice, can deafen a almost-deaf elder), Dustkit (brown tom with hazel eyes and a white tail~ mute, but can understand any language- "talks" to bunnies when sneaks out of camp), Tigerkit (brown she-kit with dark gray stripes and a white tail tip~ can control electricity, ex: lightning and can sap energy from Twoleg houses), Ravenkit (all black she-kit with blank white eyes~ is like Oracle, can only see future) and Rustkit (strangely ginger tom with a blue eye and a black eye~ is like Coppertail- can control metals)_

Lunarstreak- white she-cat with silver tabby markings and paws and violet eyes~ she can soothe cats to sleep, and keep them safe when sleeping, with her sweet voice mate is Duskflame

 _Kits: Heronkit (light brown tom with amber eyes and a white back paw~ He has speed and can levitate, but doesn't grasp his special ability until the end of his apprenticeship, sparking rivalry with his sister) and Blossomkit (tortoiseshell she-kit with white patches shaped like petals~ She can see things before they happen (probably a day before they happen))_

Lightfoot- pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes~ her fur reflects sunlight into opponents' eyes; eyes glow in the dark mate is Duskbriar

 _Kits: Brightpaw and Lionpaw_

* * *

 **If you want your character(s) to have kits, go ahead and PM me. Also, go ahead and comment any predictions you have.**

* * *

Piper snuck out of the den, the spiked ceiling scraping great wounds in her back, the warm blood seeping into her fur. She shivered, _I never liked Mommy anyway._ Tears slowly dropping from her eyes as she walked further and further from her onot home she ever knew. _I-I'll find someone... someone must be nice enough to help me..._ The blood dripped onto the stone and she started to run, tripping and stumbling on unknown things.


	11. Chapter 9

**i have nothing to say.**

* * *

"Coppertail wake up! Dawn patrol!" A hushed voice pulled me roughly from sleep.

"Wha-?" I cracked open my eyes. Jaggedheart was leaning above Heathertuft, trying to only wake me up, his legs awkwardly splayed over my friend's body. He gestured to the entrance to the den.

"Come on! Unless you want me to wake up Heathertuft as well." He whispered. I groaned.

"Fine." I whined as I stood. I had gotten used to walking, running, crouching and all other things by using my ability unconsciously, even though it had only been a few days. As I stepped carefully across all of my sleeping Clanmates, I noticed a familiar small pale ginger she-cat padding groggily from the always-empty apprentices' den. "Lionkit! Why were you in the apprentices' den?" I asked her.

"I'm an apprentice now! Didn't you know? I'm Lionpaw now and Brightkit's Brightpaw!" Lionpaw said excitedly. "I'm gonna go train with Firecloud! Bye!" She turned and pelted to the tom. _Where's Brightpaw, if Lionpaw's going to train?_ I padded to the medicine den.

"Have you se- Brightpaw? You're Starlingfoot's apprentice?" I asked in awe. I had always known Starlingfoot as a independent she-cat, not a mentor. The little cat nodded.

"Yeah. I became her apprentice when you were gone." She said quietly. I looked to Starlingfoot.

 _"Really?"_ I mouthed. She nodded.

"Yes, she took a particular interest in helping cats, especially you." She said, laughter shimmering in her eyes. I tilted my head.

 _"Especially me?_ How come I never saw her? How come you never told me you had an apprentice?" I asked, confused.

"Because it slipped my mind, I mean, your leg wasn't attached to your body!" Starlingfoot explained. I sighed.

"Anyway, congrats, Brightpaw. Good luck." I purred, and turned, but quickly turned back around. "Tell Jaggedheart to pick someone else for the dawn patrol. I want to hunt for the day." She nodded, and I padded out of the den. I walked swiftly past the fresh-kill pile. _I can't believe I don't have to eat… it's so strange, I feel empty, but not hungry. I still have to drink though._

* * *

I padded back into camp, iron tendrils floating around me, carrying all the fresh-kill that I had caught.

"If I can't eat, might as well make me useful, I'll go hunt. Be back before moonhigh." I had told Stormfall. She had nodded, and gestured to the camp entrance.

"Go ahead, don't get lost, I'm not sending anyone if you don't come back." She had said, purring. I had laughed and left. Now, I had been hunting since sunhigh, and it's almost sunrise. I unloaded the prey onto the pile. _Everyone's going to be happy when they wake up._ I snuck into the warriors den and laid in my nest, next to Heathertuft and Aetherstripe. The tom shifted as I laid my head on his side, my tired eyes watching his peaceful face. My eyes drooped closed, and the last thing I saw before I fell asleep, was the only tom I trust.

* * *

 _I was in a meadow. A beautiful meadow at that, with dewy green grass, all the same length._

 _"Coppertail? Why are you here? Did you die?" I turned at the voice. A shining golden she-cat, with her blazing amber eyes was pelting toward me._

 _"Hazelbrook?" I braced myself as my surrogate mother crashed into me, purring and nuzzling my neck fur. My neck fur? I hesitated, and Hazelbrook pulled away looking at me._

 _"What's wrong?" She asked, motherly worry creeping into her voice._

 _"Long story." I replied, looking at my sleek black body, my fuzzy copper tail swishing through the air._

 _"How's Aetherstripe?" Hazelbrook asked. Aeherstripe and Hazelbrook were mates before she died of greencough during leaf-bare._

 _"He's good. He helps me a lot, especially when you died. If you really want to know, he hasn't gotten over you dying. I've found him in clearings before, silent and just staring at the ground, his mouth moving. He's never told me what he says, but I know that every time I find him, he is really happy to see me. He's like a father and you're like a mother to me." She smiled._

 _"I love you, my little chickadee." I smiled as she used my old nickname from when I was younger._

 _"I love you too." As I went to nuzzle her again, her body morphed into another, different form, and I stepped back . Her golden fur melted into black. Her amber eyes faded into ice blue._

 _"No! Hazelbrook!" I hissed in fear. "Hazelbrook?" I examined the new cat in front of me. Her name came to mind. "Savanna… or should I call you, Mother." She smiled._

 _"I can't believe you fell for that! Classic trick, it runs in the family." She said, actually somewhat serious._

 _"I thought you were gone." I said, teeth gritted. Savanna shook her head._

 _"Oh, no, no, honeybun. You can't get rid of me… it's mentally impossible. As long as you have some recollection of me, I'll never disappear." She smirked. I rolled my eyes._

 _"Good thing I know someone who can take away memories, and replace them with normal memories." I spat cockily. She froze in shock._

 _"Who?! Who are you talking about?!" She screeched, leaping at me, knocking me onto my back and standing over me._

 _"I will never tell, dearie!" I cackled as I forced myself awake._

* * *

I shook spastically as I woke up. It was dark in the den, still. Aetherstripe immediately snuggled closer to me, comforting me. Heathertuft was gone. _On patrol probably._

"What did you dream of?" He asked softly.

"I saw Hazelbrook," the silhouette of his ears perked. "Well, a _fake_ Hazelbrook. It was my mom in disguise. And for some reason, I cackled as I woke up." I shivered at the unusual memory.

"Cackle? You never cackle, not even when you were in that craz-"

 _"You promised!"_ I cut him off, anger flaring in my chest. He bowed his head.

"Sorry. But it's still strange. I wonder if your mom is somehow controlling you?" He shrugged.

"Naw, that's impossible." I clawed the idea down. "No. I would know, right?"

"Maybe…"

* * *

 **Kudos to everyone who actually read all the way down!**


	12. Chapter 10

**RC!**

 **-A Sky of Blazing Stars~ Ch7: yeah, CopperxDare is the best to me as well(hehe); ch8: I knoooowwwww; ch9: yep! The Aetherstripe joke is back at it again!; Ch10: hmm, I don't know. But remember in the original I made a mate for him... and I guess you could pick one of your ocs to be Blitzstar's mate?**

* * *

"So, what do you think?" I had just explained what I had dreamt about to Starlingfoot and Blitzstar, Aetherstripe was next to me, comforting me with his seemingly dark presence.

"I think your brain was confused and created this, "Savanna" character." Blitzstar meowed, flicking her tail in impatience, sending sparks bouncing toward Starlingfoot, causing the medicine cat to lunge to the side, dodging the small bits of fire. "I have been there for you since you were brought into MountainClan by Aetherstripe. I have tried to help you get over the childlike behavior of your powers. And now, you bring up this… this… cat that you told me, almost immediately after Aetherstripe brought you here. "She has black fur, and icy blue, evil eyes. I ran away from her." Those are the exact words you told me, except with a lot of sniffles and stuttering." Sparks glowed on her paws, and when her tail whipped, a small flame flickered from the end of it. "I am done with this fox-dung! I am done supporting you!" At that, she- almost literally -stormed from the den, and after a few heartbeats, Stormfall padded reluctantly in.

"What did you say?" She asked tenderly. Tears came to my eyes, and Aetherstripe explained for me, his tail laid across my shoulders. Stormfall watched, eyes wide in awe of the situation. "I-I didn't know Blitzstar had that side… StarClan, I'm sorry Coppertail, I'm here for you."

"Thanks." I said genuinely. I turned and padded to the back of the cave, hearing iron tendrils clink against each other as they blocked me off from my friends. "I just need some alone time… I just need some alone time." I whispered to myself. I heard claws screech against the metal, and cats yowling.

"Coppertail!" _Starlingfoot?_

"Coppertail, let us in!" _Stormfall?_

"Coppertail, no!" _Aetherstripe._ I winced as I heard a yelp of pain.

"Aetherstripe! What happened?" Starlingfoot meowed, her voice echoing in my small room, seemingly in my head.

"Don't touch the wall. There's small spikes that are sharper than one of those Twoleg claw things." He groaned. "Let's leave her alone… maybe she just wants to be alone." Mismatched footsteps faded, and I knew I was alone. The wall receded back into the cave's walls. There was a blood spot on the floor. _Aetherstripe… I'm so sorry._

"What are you sorry for?! That tom deserved what he got!" I spun on my hind legs, to see Savanna behind me. I sighed.

"Go away." I mumbled. She cackled, and stepped out of the darkness, her fur matted and dark- not like how a dead cat's supposed to look.

"Here, maybe this'll make you more cooperative." She sneered, and her fur melted, bones crackled, and her breathing became ragged for a matter of heartbeats. "This was harder but I got it!" Savanna said happily. I backed up a step in disbelief.

"H-how did you become Aetherstripe?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Oh, it was easy." My ears laid back. She sounds exactly like him! "All you gotta do is concentrate on the cat, or any animal… and you become it! See, I could even be Blitzstar!" Her dark gray fur melted into a bright ginger, with the familiar white paws.

"Please, no, just leave me and my friends alone." I said desperately. "Please!" She started pacing toward me, and with every one of her steps, I took one backward. Soon, I was up against a wall, my mother's real body a hair's-breadth from my muzzle. With a soft shing, a wall of thick iron locked me and Savanna in the small space.

"Augh! You've always been a nuisance, even when you were young! I'll put a end to this, once and for all! Before my time runs out!" She shouted angrily. She leapt at me, clawing at my face and chest relentlessly. I howled in pain, and the echo hurt my ears. I saw black spots cover up the furious cat before me. A wave of unconsciousness washed over me like a tsunami.

* * *

 _I walked through a beautiful meadow. 'Once again.' I saw a cat in the distance, but I couldn't make out any features._

 _"Hey! Hey, come here!" I yelled at the figure. It's ears perked, and it looked to the left, then the right. Then it started padding toward me._

 _"Who in the name of StarClan are you?" The she-cat asked. I looked at her pelt. It was a dull brown, probably very shiny when she was alive, and I could see her ribs. Her face was pained, and her nose looked dry as sand._

 _"I'm Coppertail from MountainClan. I'm dreaming, that's why I'm here, right?" I asked her. She looked me over._

 _"You're the brightest she-cat I have ever seen!" She exclaimed, backing up a step, her eyes wide._

 _"What do you mean?" I questioned, my ears slowly laying back, and my tail whisking to and fro._

 _"If you're only dreaming, then you can't glow. But when you die, you glow like mad for a moon." She said, backing up a little more frightened, before running away, opposite the sunset._

 _"Wait! Come back! I need answers!" I yowled. She kept running. Sighing indignantly, I started following her. I slowed once I got to a ridge she had quickly slipped over. I peeked over it, and saw a huge camp. Cats were bustling around, cats coming and going from the camp. 'What is this place?'_

 _"Coppertail." An echoing voice mewed my name. I looked around, looking for the owner of the voice._

 _"Hello?!" I yowled, giving away my position, and calling for the cat._

 _"Coppertail!" The voice sounded familiar, and it was getting excited. I recognized the voice._

 _"Aetherstripe?!"_

* * *

I shuddered as I opened my eyes, and blinding pain made me wince.

"Aetherstripe?" I asked quietly.

"I'm here." He replied, and I sighed happily.

"What happened?" I winced. I tried to raise my head, but more pain caused me to relax.

"We found you bleeding and dying in the cave where we were talking about Savanna. We brought you into the medicine den and Starlingfoot treated your wounds, and Snowtail helped us by numbing your wounds with her tail. "

"Wha-what? What are you talking about? Savanna? Who's that? What cave?" I shot off a series of questions. Aetherstripe looked at me, confused.

"Do you not remember?" He asked.

"Not remember what?" I looked between him and Starlingfoot. "What?!" They were staring at me weirdly.

* * *

 **Oooooooooooooh what do you think they're staring at?**


	13. Chapter 11

**OoooOOOOOoooo. Two perspectives noooooowww!**

 **RC!**

 **-A Sky of Blazing Stars~ you were maybe so, maybe no right? That made sense.-**

* * *

"What in StarClan are you staring at?" I asked Starlingfoot and Aetherstripe, scoffing a little.

"C-Coppertail?" Starlingfoot mumbled.

"What?!" I asked loudly, my patience running out.

"Aetherstripe, am I going mad?" She asked him, worry dripping in her voice.

"N-no. I see it too." Aetherstripe replied.

"What in StarClan do you see?!" I yelled at them.

"Your face is metal!" Starlingfoot blurted, the stress crushing her.

 _"What?!"_ I screeched, and I glanced back and forth, in shock, between the two.

"I-I'm sorry, Coppertail… I wish there was so-" Aetherstripe cut off, interrupted by me.

"There is nothing you can do! Nothing!" I made a sad, sob noise, but it didn't sound normal, it sounded like I was inside a monster. "I need to leave… I-I-I need t-to leave." I stuttered.

"No, you can't leave." Aetherstripe said quietly. I shook my head.

"No. I have to leave. I-I couldn't bear the teasing from the apprentices, queens and elders, maybe even the warriors… I couldn't bear staying here and not living. I don't want to survive, I want to live." I paused, waiting for an answer, but they both hesitated. "If I leave, then I could actually live, and explore the world. The world is so much bigger than you might think! It's wonderful! It's beautiful!" Starlingfoot sat, skeptical.

"If you leave, Blitzstar may not let you come back into the Clan." She said carefully.

"I'm fine with that. I don't want to come back." I turned to Aetherstripe. "Come with me, please. I don't want to go alone." Aetherstripe hesitated.

"I-I want to… but I can't. I have to take care of the Clan… I want to, I really do. But I have a Clan to take care of." He said, frowning. "I'm really sorry, Coppertail." I looked down sadly.

"It's okay… I'll go alone." I said quietly, turning to leave.

"Stop." I turned, and Starlingfoot was standing behind me.

"What?"

"Let me teach you about herbs first." She said, hopeful in this grim situation. I nodded shortly, and followed Starlingfoot out of the cave, and into her den, leaving Aetherstripe behind us.

"This is marigold, you'll find plenty of it, it helps bring down swelling. And this is yarrow, it'll help you throw up if you ate something yucky. I can also cure rat bites. This is catmint, you'll find it in Twoleg gardens. It cures whitecough, greencough, and blackcough. If you get blackcough, come back." She indicated to each plant as she described them. "Oh and cobwebs-" My mind blanked out, and I couldn't hear my medicine cat anymore. All I thought about was… Dare. His sleek golden fur… His prideful ocean-blue eyes… His devotion to anything he puts his mind to, including me.

"Coppertail! You got all that?" Starlingfoot's voice jerked me from my daydream. I nodded hastily.

"Yeah, yeah." _I was_ daydreaming?! I turned away, laying back my ears in sorrow.

"You know I'll miss you, right?" I flinched slightly as Starlingfoot spoke.

"Yeah… I won't be able to tell Heathertuft that I'm leaving… I miss her already. Could you tell her bye for me?" I asked. The she-cat nodded, and I left the medicine den for StarClan knows how long. I meowed soft hellos and goodbyes as I headed for the entrance. I almost got stopped by Blitzstar, but I shook my head and continued. I walked with my Clan's trust for the last time… I knew I wasn't ready for this life.

* * *

 **Heathertuft's POV**

I walked into the camp, a plump rabbit swaying in my jaws. I dropped the bunny off and started for the warriors den. I searched the inside, trying to pick out Coppertail's scent from the others. I couldn't. _What in StarClan?_ I backed out of the dark den, and padded to Starlingfoot's den. I poked my head in, but I only saw Brightpaw.

"You seen Starlingfoot?" I asked her. She shook her head, and I cursed silently. "Thanks anyway." I said, and turned away. I saw Blitzstar, and an opportunity. Padding up to her, I noticed a sad, almost solemn look to her usually blazing eyes. "What happened?" I asked her. Blitzstar jumped, as if she didn't hear me approach.

"What, Heathertuft?" She said, almost rasping.

"Where's Starlingfoot?"

"She went to fetch herbs from a Twoleg nest."

"Really." I paused, unbelieving. "Where is she, Blitzstar?" The leader sighed.

"She went to go to Moonfalls, to talk to StarClan." She said, uncharacteristically quiet. I cursed, but nodded, and ran out the entrance, slowing to a walk as I caught a faint waft of Coppertail's scent. It smelled like metal, pure metal. I checked around the entrance, trying to find a stronger scent. Finding one, and bounded along it, following it. It steadily got stronger, and I realized Coppertail was running away, toward the border. Worry for my friend grew stronger, and I pelted faster and faster. Faster than I had ever run before. Soon the scent was strong as could be, and I could see her. Her fur was reflecting the sunlight into my eyes, and I slowed, blinking. As I got closer, I realized her head was completely metal, creating a copper sheen to her coat that she couldn't sneak up on a sleeping mouse with.

"Coppertail!" I called. She jumped, but turned to my voice.

"Heathertuft?" Her voice was different, but just slightly. I bounded to her, and nuzzled her, overjoyed. She didn't react in the slightest, just letting me nuzzle her smooth coat. I stopped, and looked at her.

"Where you going?" I asked cheerfully. Her eyes were weird, unlike any I'd ever seen, kind of like a monster's eyes, just glossed over with hazel. They still showed emotion, that's for sure, as it was showing sadness.

"I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"Because I don't belong anymore!" She yelled at me, making me flinch back in fear.

"What?! I think you belong still." I mewed, my voice shaking at the suddenly furious cat before me.

"Only you do! Didn't you hear Blitzstar? She is don't supporting me with the "childlike behavior of my powers." That's exactly what she said… and she's right! My powers are crazy and uncontrollable and dangerous!" She paused to take a breath. "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of my powers. And that includes you. So go home. Find a new friend to do climbing races with." At that she turned and padded across the border, leaving me shocked at the outburst.

"But… But…" I couldn't form a sentence that would convince her to stay. "Bye."

* * *

 **Oooooooooooh comment your favorite part! And comment if you like the dual perspectives!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Oooooooh I'm excited fo' this one!**

 **RC!**

 **-A Sky of Blazing Stars~ Maybe she will go back to the rogues... maybe she won't...-**

* * *

 **Coppertail's POV**

Walking gets painful after a while. I realized that long after I crossed the border of my former Clan's territory. I didn't know where I was going to go. _I could go to Dare…_ I shook my head. _No, that's worse than the Clan…_ I froze, hearing a noise from behind me. Rustling in the bush alerted me to the newcomer's position. Iron tendrils leapt into the bush and pulled out whatever was in there, roughly.

"Who are you?" I asked sourly. The newcomer, a young tom, was gasping in fright.

"What are you?" He asked, terror-stricken. I rolled my eyes, and loosened the tendrils, but not letting him free.

"You are not in a position to be asking questions. Who are you, and what do you want?" I asked again. He shook his head.

"No trouble, miss. I-ah-got lost. I'm Cornelian." He explained hastily. I looked him over. He had wide gray eyes, sleek, muscular ginger fur, and black paws.

"Hm. Well." I paused, watching him look over my body, and at the tendrils. "You'll have to come with me, Cornelian. You've seen me and you'll tell your friends about me, and I don't want that kind of rep." He watched in horror as the tendrils began to release him.

"So, you're letting me go?"

"No, I'm letting you live. I could kill you before you could say "Cornelian." Got it?" I said, patience worn thin. He nodded quickly, not saying anything. "Can you hunt?"

"What?"

"I said, can you hunt?" I asked, looking at him in half-anger.

"Well… I can catch barn mice and… pond fish." He said carefully.

"Barn mice and pond fish. Really." _Aaaaand my patience was gone._ "Could you catch river fish? Or maybe forest mice." I said sarcastically. I shook my head. "I'll teach you to hunt." Excitement radiated off him in waves.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, but it'll be hard work. And you'll have to feed yourself once you learn the basics. I'll be your mentor I guess." I said, regretting every word, except the part where he has to feed himself.

"Okay, then. Let's get started!" He said, excited like a new apprentice. I shook my head.

"Not until tomorrow, it's late, and I'm hungry and I need food." I paused looking at him, his head was tilted slightly to the left. "Stay here, I'll bring you a mouse or something." He sat immediately, and watched me as I left. I rolled my eyes, and sniffed the air. Rabbit to the east, and mice to the south. I followed the rabbit's trail, and found it, sniffing through some marigold bushes. I crouched low, and slowly closed in on it. I growled slightly as I stepped on a twig, startling the rabbit. As it scrabbled to get away, iron tendrils caught the bunny and broke its neck, killing it. I'll get a mouse for Cornelian. I quickly tracked down the mouse, killed it, then took the two pieces of fresh-kill to my new acquaintance. He looked at me in surprise as I dropped the mouse at his paws. I nodded, sighing at the mouse, and sat on my haunches a few tail-lengths from him. We ate in silence.

* * *

 **Heathertuft's POV**

I ran after Silverflower, her hind legs spraying mud into my eyes. We were running past the river, and I was racing her around the Mountain… twice. I had to follow her, she was making the path. Her tail flicked, and she leapt across the two-fox-length-across river. I sighed, and leapt across it as well, my hind legs going all the way into the water, but I still chased my friend.

* * *

I slowed to a stop, panting.

"Okay, okay. You won. Good job." I gasped. The small she-cat had barely broke a sweat. "How?" I asked incredulously.

"Practice, and it's my power." Silverflower smugly meowed.

"Lucky you." We padded, into the entrance tunnel, and Silverflower snatched a rabbit for us to share. We ate in silence.

"Do you miss Coppertail?" The silver she-cat asked suddenly. I hesitated, chewing slowly.

"I guess… I mean, of course I do. She was one of my friends. I would miss you if you left." I sputtered.

"So you don't miss her." Silverflower said, her right ear twitching.

"I do miss her! It's just… she's different now… she snapped at me, and I got scared. I didn't show it, but she scared me." I said quietly. "Her new body is confusing… like how does she move, how does she live? Like, does she have to make a conscious effort to walk, run or hunt? I mean-" I stopped, knowing I was rambling. Silverflower shrugged.

"I don't know. But remember, racing always gets your mind off other things. Racing is what you're good at, I mean, we'ee the fastest cats in the Clan!" She exclaimed.

"I guess that's true… but what'll we do without Coppertail." I said, completely changing the subject back. "Her hunting skills were amazing, and she could carry so much fresh-kill, and load the pile every night." Silverflower looked at me, eyes reflecting laughter.

"All you're thinking about your friend's ability to hunt, and carry many things with her powers? She could fight four cats at once!" She exclaimed. "Remember that fight? Well, you _had_ just become an apprentice, it was your first day out. Coppertail saved your life." I looked at her in disbelief. "You were out alone, you had run off from me, from the south part of Vole Flats. A patrol from the Rogue Kittypets snuck up on you, ambushing you and holding you down. Coppertail was nearby, watching you, keeping an eye on you. Her power was frustrating to deal with at the time, but when it would work, it was amazing. It plucked the four cats like they were nothing. Tossed 'em around a little, this was when I found you. You were laughing, and laughing, watching the cats fly through the air like bugs." She started purring, slurring her words a little. "It was hilarrrrious. Then she stopped. Threw them into a little cage and gave them to Witheredstar- the leader at the time. He scolded them, then sent them home. Do you remember?" I shook my head.

"No I don't… but I wish I did." I paused, looking at my paws. "It's fun to laugh again… I haven't laughed since… I think since Starlingfoot left with Coppertail. The first time."

* * *

 **Aaaaaaand it's kinda late... I mean only 6:45 but that's okay. See you next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 13

**First off: yes I know it's been literally weeks.**

 **Second off: I've been working on other things, and I don't really like writing in cat perspective, so sorry..?**

 **Third off: I still am working on this just... working on other things too. I won't forget about you guys, don't worry.**

 **RC!**

 **-Ravenpawforever~ You just made my day!-**

 **-A Sky of Blazing Stars~ Hmm great elaboration. And your fanfic is good!-**

 **-PhoenixRune~ You c'mon!-**

* * *

 **Coppertail's POV**

"Pull in your left hind leg! Stop moving your tail! Look at the leaf, not me! Oh StarClan, help me." I meowed softly. Cornelian was making progress… slowly. _Why is this so hard?!_ "Okay, all you need to know for now is how to kill a dumb mouse. Without shredding it to inedible pieces." He nodded, and concentrated back onto the leaf. "Okay, use your hind legs, and push toward the leaf, as fast as you can." I said quietly, barely disturbing my whiskers with my breath. Cornelian pushed forward and landed squarely on the leaf. "Nice!" A wave of relief washed over me. "You're getting it!" Cornelian stood from his catch, leaf pieces stuck in his whiskers. "Do you think you could catch an actual living mouse now?" He hesitated, and shook his head.

"No, I'm not good enough yet. I'm too loud. Remember, I was a housecat." I rolled my eyes.

"Kittypet." I hissed playfully. He purred and brushed his whiskers lightly on my shoulder. I tensed, and he pulled back.

"Oh-ah-sorry." Cornelian apologized quickly.

"It's-um-fine." We both awkwardly looked away from each other. _I just met him… but he's so cute and naïve… he's a kittypet… he did brush his whiskers on your shoulder, and you liked it… he is a kittypet. I can't be mates with a kittypet… he's so cute though… shut up…_ Two little voices in my head battled. I stifled a purr at myself, and turned to Cornelian again. "Dinner's on you, my good cat." I said in a vaguely formal tone.

"On me? Where?" The silly cat turned circles, looking for the "dinner."

"Not literally, you need to hunt for our dinner." I explained, laughing.

"Oh."

* * *

Cornelian limped back to our little camp after sundown. I stood, angry at the tom.

"Where in StarClan have you been?!" I asked, frustrated.

"I -ah- got lost?" He said it like a question.

"How many mice did you miss?" I questioned unenthusiastically.

"Twelve."

"Really?! Are you serious? I've been waiting for hours. I thought you were dead!"

"And you were really so worried about me. I'm your prisoner. I thought I could get away-" He stopped as I started shouting angrily at him.

"Are you dumb? Are you really that dumb? You could've gotten caught by the Clan or the Kittypets. You would have not made it. You would've been killed on the spot by either group." I spat.

"I'm sorry, jeez."

"Don't be sorry, gimme that mouse." I snatched the mouse from his paws and stormed to my nest. Nearly cold. I ate quickly, aiming to get at least some good sleep tonight. "And I'll hunt tomorrow. And keep you in a cage, you hopeless rat." With a flick of my tail, a whirl of iron wrapped a simple cage around the orange tom. He looked at me in surprise.

"What if someone finds me?" He asked.

"They won't be able to get you out." I spat, and proceeded to gulp my small mouse down, and lay down to sleep. "Night."

"Night."

* * *

 **Heathertuft's POV (A.N.: please, if you're British, I'm sorry. I love your accent tho.)**

" _Stew_ -pid… mouse-brained… dumb… dee-ah-dung… what in StahClan…?" Starlingfoot was muttering under her breath as I padded into her den. She was digging around in the stores in the back of her den, and her fluffy tail was wagging around like a sapling in the wind. "Oh! Heathertuft, what 'tis it?" I hesitated when heard a weird tint to her voice. _Strange._

"Um, I slipped and tore a claw out." I said carefully. "Starlingfoot, are you alri-"

"Oh dear, it happens to everyone. Let me patch you up." She interrupted, completely disregarding my attempt to question her. She pulled out some marigold and cobwebs, and I quickly searched for Brightpaw. _There's definitely something wrong with her voice._

"Uh, Starlingfoot? Where's Brightpaw?" I asked, quick enough so she couldn't interrupt me.

"Oh, she's out gath-ah-ing herbs with her sist-ah and Fi-ah-cloud! You needn't worry." She said unconvincingly.

"Starlingfoot. What is wrong with your voice and where's Brightpaw?" I demanded.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe looking for your little friend Coppertail?" She said, her accent thicker than before.

"No! Starlingfoot, what in StarClan is wrong with you?! You let her leave?" I scoffed. "Starlingfoot, you need to relax and-and get some sleep."

"I don't need sleep! I'm perfect!"

"Starlingfoot!" I shouted. She cowered slightly. "Stop working so hard!" She nodded, and slipped around me and into her nest. I chuckled slightly under my breath as she fell asleep almost immediately. I stepped carefully around her, and padded out of her den. I stormed into Blitzstar's den, where she was sharing a meal with Aetherstripe. "Starlingfoot's going crazy and she sent Brightpaw to go find Coppertail." I said quickly, and Blitzstar looked at me, surprise flashing through her gaze, and Aetherstripe stayed silent as he's been since Coppertail left.

"What?!" The leader exclaimed.

"Starlingfoot had this weird accent and she sent Brightpaw to find Coppertail." I said again, only slower. Blitzstar shared an unbelieving look with Aetherstripe. "Come and talk to her! Ask her where Brightpaw is!" Their misunderstanding made me mad.

"I believe you." Aetherstripe's deep voice caught me off guard.

"You do?!"

"Yes. I watched Starlingfoot send Brightpaw this sunrise. And she does have a strange accent." He elaborated.

"R-really?" I sputtered. I didn't expect him to believe me.

"Yes, I sent Duskflame to fetch Brightpaw before she left the territory. Starlingfoot has been confined to the camp." Aetherstripe said, calmer than ever. I bit back a betrayed retort.

"Oh." I forced out.

* * *

 **Hahahha! Hey I'm baaaaaack. I'm sorry I've been gone.**


End file.
